


Sierra

by Oxygen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hayseed isn't here to wash cars he's here to look good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen/pseuds/Oxygen
Summary: summary in tags





	

Mako decides to take the old truck out for a wash. Hasn’t used it in years, just keeps it for nostalgia’s sake. He uses the newer, floating truck for the weekly supply runs.

He keeps the dinged up red thing in the back of the barn, right next to the hay. The engine roars to life, sound too great for the menial task of moving it outside to the clearing near the water pump. Hayseed peers out from the cornstalks to investigate the noise.

Out comes Mako from the barn again, this time with two pails, a bottle of liquid soap, and some large sponges. He eyes Hayseed.

“Just taking her out for a wash.”

The scarecrow lets out a tinny, noncommittal “hm”, but wordlessly grabs one of the pails from Mako. The tips of his burlap gloves clumsily trail along his hands.

He watches as Hayseed fills the pail up to the brim, watches him slowly make his way to the truck with absolute determination not to spill a drop.

Soon as he gets there, the scarecrow looks at him expectantly. Mako tosses him a sponge and the bottle of soap.

However, before he gets to cleaning, Hayseed slings the straps of his overalls off of his shoulder. Mako's at a loss– is he stripping down? Should he turn around? Should he say something?

But Hayseed settles with tying the straps in a knot around his waist. It hangs... _uncomfortably_ low, revealing his sinewy hips and thick happy trail. Mako swallows.

This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> that one "meatvision activated" picture but it's "cornvision" because hayseed's dick is a big ol corn on the cob


End file.
